Frozen Welshman
by LilFerret79
Summary: Flipping a few levers and twisting a couple knobs Ianto heard the heat kick on, and he sighed, taking a moment to shiver before heading back to bed. NC17/Adult. Wrngs: Graphic Sex, Lang. Prompt: blue, 12, "Your feet are cold!" No CR infringement intended.


"Oh for the love of… Jack, move over!"

"Want to cuddle, Ianto."

"You'd never admit that while awake."

"Mmff."

"Jack…" He received no other reply and Ianto groaned, pushing backward, hoping to dislodge the ice cube currently attached to him. Finally the weight against him shifted as Jack rolled over in his sleep. "Thank God."

It wasn't that he didn't like to cuddle; in fact they usually did when sharing Jack's small bunk, especially after a rather lengthy shag as they'd had when they'd first fallen into bed. But the temperature had dropped to a ridiculous low in the middle of the night and Jack had pressed him all the way up against the concrete wall. Jack's feet – and his own too, he imagined – were freezing cold. Having them tangling with his legs was enough to make Ianto's teeth chatter.

Begrudgingly Ianto climbed out of the bed, fighting bedclothes and Jack's limbs on the way. He reached for his clothes, pulling on a t-shirt, pants and his trousers, and foregoing anything else. He made his way up into Jack's office, slipping the wool coat off the rack and drawing it around him. Oh yes, that was nice.

Shuffling his way out into the Hub Ianto wandered down to where the controls for the heating and air were housed. Flipping a few levers and twisting a couple knobs Ianto heard the heat kick on, and he sighed, taking a moment to shiver before heading back to bed.

He stood at the bottom of the ladder watching Jack sleep, smiling at how peaceful the man looked. His hair was in need of a haircut, Ianto realized, seeing it hanging in front of Jack's closed eyes. Moving to Jack's small chest of drawers Ianto pulled out a couple sets of long, thick socks. He carefully put a pair on and then moved to the bed. When he reached for Jack's foot, however, hands suddenly grabbed him under the arms and lifted him onto the bed.

"Shit!" Ianto cried out, finding himself on his back with a smirking Jack Harkness on top of him.

"Watcha doin', Ianto?"

"J-just putting on a pair of s-socks, sir," Ianto stuttered, surprise and shock making him a bit flustered. "I turned up the heat as well."

"You're wearing my coat."

"It's bloody freezing out there, sir."

"Oh I don't know, Ianto," Jack crooned, leaning closer. "You look pretty hot to me."

"Oh really? You're fond of blue people then, are you?"

"I'm fond of a certain frozen Welshman," Jack corrected, rubbing his cold nose against the man wiggling beneath him. "A frozen Ianto is quite a treat. Especially one encased in my favorite coat."

"At least put these socks on?"

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "You have a sock fetish now, Ianto?"

"Your feet are cold!"

Jack grumbled, lifting off of Ianto and sitting on the edge of the bed to slide the socks onto his feet. "What time is it, Ianto?"

"Just after twelve, sir."

"That's it?" Jack replied, climbing back on top of him and tugging the sheet and blanket over them. "That gives me at least six hours to warm you up."

Ianto smirked, enjoying the man's body heat now that his ice block feet weren't getting in the way. "I had hoped for a few more hours of sleep," he advised, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist.

"Okay then," Jack agreed, kissing Ianto softly. "You can sleep afterward."

Ianto moaned into Jack's kiss when the man started to slip him out of the coat. "Cold, Jack," he pleaded, not stopping him, however, when he also removed Ianto's t-shirt.

"Not for long," Jack promised, breathing hotly near his ear.

Soon Ianto was naked once more, save for the socks, but he was no longer protesting. Jack's tight fist was around his cock, Jack's mouth was sucking hard at the spot where Ianto's neck met his shoulder, and Jack's own erection was pressed against Ianto's hip.

Ianto whimpered when Jack's hand released him, feeling the man shift so he could reach the bottle of lube in the drawer beside them. He took the opportunity to lean up and close his lips around an erect nipple, pulling it between his teeth and working it with his tongue. Jack twitched against him and Ianto reached a hand down to stroke him, marveling with new wonder at the man's size.

A slick finger worked its way between his legs and Ianto parted them, opening himself up to the intruding digit. He released Jack's nipple and drew the man down so he could capture his mouth. Kissing him deeply he felt another finger enter him, and he pushed down against Jack's hand.

"Feeling warm yet?" Jack rasped against his lips, working yet another finger inside Ianto and scissoring them.

"Extremely," Ianto moaned. He was still plenty loose from their last romp and all he wanted was Jack. "Please, Jack. Just fuck me."

Jack didn't need much encouragement, removing his fingers and slicking up his cock. He pressed it against Ianto and entered him with one long thrust, making them both cry out.

"So good, Ianto," Jack murmured, face buried in Ianto's neck as he moved against him.

"Jack," whispered Ianto, reaching for the man's arse and clutching it in both hands. His own cock was sandwiched between them, and at Jack's current angle it was stroked every time Jack thrust forward.

Ianto felt his release building. It was too soon, he thought, trying to relax and keep his orgasm at bay. But Jack would have none of that, obviously sensing Ianto's plight as he reached between them and closed his hand around Ianto once more.

"Come for me, Ianto," Jack told him, holding himself up with one hand as he fisted Ianto's cock in time with his deep thrusts inside him.

"N-not without you," Ianto groaned, breaths uneven and shaky. "P-please, Jack."

Jack's thumb brushed over the head of his cock and Ianto lost control, hips bucking wildly, trying to get closer to the pistoning force inside his arse and at the same time fucking the man's fist for all it was worth. He felt Jack sucking at the spot behind his ear and Ianto came with a cry.

Jack was right behind him, hips finding a faster rhythm and cock suddenly erupting inside him. Jack moaned Ianto's name into his ear, along with sweet, erotic nothings that Ianto knew would never leave that room.

Jack rolled off of him a moment later and disappeared into the small bathroom. Ianto heard the sounds of water running and knew Jack was cleaning himself up. Before his groggy mind could think to ask Jack for a damp towel the man was back with said item in his hand, making quick work of cleaning up Ianto as well.

When the towel had been tossed somewhere back toward the bathroom Jack crawled in beside him, drawing Ianto close. Ianto sighed contentedly. Jack had taken the side closest to the wall this time, and Ianto smiled into Jack's chest.

"Twice in one night, sir," he murmured, arm wrapping around Jack's waist. "Didn't think you'd have the stamina."

Jack snorted. "You act like I'm old, or something."

"Well…"

"Quiet, Ianto Jones. Just for that, you can take my coat for cleaning in the morning."

Ianto groaned, realizing he was still lying on the wool item. He reached behind and under him, grimacing when he felt the enormous wet spot. "Okay, that's disgusting."

"Not my fault, Ianto. You shouldn't wear my coat if you don't plan on being shagged senseless in it."

"It was cold, Jack! Your coat happens to be the warmest thing in the Hub!"

"I beg to differ."

Ianto glared. "The warmest non-human thing."

"Better."

"Mmhmm."

Ianto smiled again, snuggling closer to Jack and trying to ignore the coat. He'd worry about that in the morning. Right now, he was too busy tangling his feet with Jack's.

~end~


End file.
